Tetsu
Tetsu (トッド, Toddo) is a minor character in Legend of Legaia. He is a Biron warrior-monk who teaches Vahn how to defend himself in combat. He believes it is his duty to teach the children of Rim Elm the fighting arts of Biron. Appearance Tetsu is a muscular man of medium build. Like most monks of Biron, Tetsu's head is completely shaved except for a queue worn on the back. Tetsu's uniform is different from most other Biron warrior monks in that it is completely red with purple designs stitched into it, whereas other monks wear a plain white uniform. Personality Tetsu has a good heart and holds all life sacred. He follows the teachings of Biron religiously and feels it is his duty to teach the other children of Rim Elm the martial arts of Biron. Though kind, he will not hesitate to protect others from evil. Tetsu has a strong hatred for the Seru and the henchmen of the Mist and will protect Rim Elm at all costs. He often spends his time on the beach in Rim Elm staring out into the ocean. Story Early Life Tetsu honed his skills in Biron Monastery where he was raised. When Gala and Songi were still small children Tetsu traveled to Rim Elm and became trapped when the Mist covered Drake Kingdom. He then decided to serve as a protector of Rim Elm as well as a mentor to the children of the village. His prime student in particular was Vahn, who he made into a martial arts expert by the age of 14. ''Legend of Legaia The day before Vahn is scheduled to join the hunters outside Rim Elm's Wall, Vahn approaches Tetsu and asks to practice martial arts with him. Tetsu gives Vahn a battle tutorial and teaches him how to use the Somersault art. When night comes, Tetsu is seen at the entrance to Rim Elm with the rest of the village. Zeto appears through a floating portal, and informs them that he is preparing to destroy them. Tetsu tries to defeat him by unleashing a powerful Biron art, though he is repelled by the demonic Zeto. Tetsu manages to recuperate in time for the swarm of Seru that enter Rim Elm and holds back swarms of them as the other villagers hide in their homes. When Vahn gathers the people of Rim Elm at the Genesis Tree after obtaining his Ra-Seru, Tetsu combats several Gimards as the people focus on praying to the tree. After Vahn leaves Rim Elm Tetsu continues to instruct the village's other children in the teachings of Biron. Vahn can return to Rim Elm with Noa and Gala and activate optional cutscenes between Tetsu and them. In one of these optional scenes Tetsu reveals that he had known Gala as a small child in Biron Monastery. After Vahn, Noa and Gala destroy the final Mist Generator they return to Rim Elm. When Songi suddenly appears at the village Tetsu is one of the first to greet him. Initially they have a friendly chat and reminisce about old times, but after the Ra-Seru heroes tell Songi to repent for his past actions he turns on the villagers. As Songi jumps in the air and uses his Seru to shoot a beam of energy at the surrounding villagers, Tetsu jumps in the air and tries to take him out. But akin to how easily Zeto dealt with him before, Songi knocks Tetsu out cold with a single punch. Tetsu manages to survive the hit due to Songi holding back, but he is soon absorbed by Juggernaut and fused within his innards. Unfortunately, Tetsu cannot be found when the Ra-Seru heroes venture into Juggernaut's body, but he returns to normal thanks to the powers of Meta, Terra and Ozma. Although the Mist is finally gone, Tetsu decides to merely visit the monastery briefly and stay in Rim Elm permanently. Power and Abilities Tetsu is extremely adept in the Biron martial arts. Though his exact rank is unknown his unique uniform indicates that he holds a higher position than the standard monk. His strength and skill are at peak human levels, demonstrated when he manages to kill multiple Gimards one-on-one and hold back three of them at once while Rim Elm's villagers pray at the Genesis Tree. However, he is still much lower in strength than stronger Seru and variations such as Ra-Seru and Sim-Seru. Tetsu has demonstrated the ability to jump extremely high as well as levitate in place while in the air for a short while. Physical attacks *Somersault - Tetsu can use this physical technique three times in a row. *Acrobatic Blitz - Tetsu can teach this move to Noa. *Ironhead - Tetsu can teach this move to Gala. Fighting Tetsu Trivia *Tetsu is short for ''tetsudōfan (鉄道ファン), literally "railway fan" in Japanese. *In the Japanese version of the game, Tetsu is named "Tod". *Tetsu cannot be found within the Bio Castle, unlike the other named characters of Rim Elm. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia